Reality Is Incomprehensible
by MarMarBinks
Summary: After a nasty fight, April calls Don; and one thing leads to another. Before they know it, the two are thrown into a reality that neither thought they'd be in. How are they going to get through this one? Warning: cussing & implied sexual situations.
1. Through the Fog and Mist

**A/N: **It's been a while, friends! I hope you've missed me as much as I've missed you! :3 I was just taking a little break but I think I'm back completely and should be uploading new stories in a frequent manner :)

**Disclaimer: **I own...wait for it...nothing! (exciting right?)

* * *

><p>April's eyes were closed. She willed them to open, to see the answers unfold, but they were squeezed tight. The device trembled in her hand and the reminder of it's presence seemed to renew her eyelids' determination. If she had just been rational and used her head, she wouldn't have been in this mess. The redhead flashed back to a few weeks ago, the beginning of this whole mess...<p>

"Where have you been?" April exclaimed as Casey Jones entered her apartment. Though he had his own, he found himself at his girlfriend's place more than his.

"Out."

"Bashing heads, I presume. Did it ever occur to you to call? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I sit here after you've run off and worry my ass off? Did it ever occur to you that maybe - just _maybe_ - you might actually get hurt during one of your skirmishes and that realization leaves me shivering when you're gone?"

"Well, I'm sorry I worried ya, but ya know I can take care of m'self! Ya know I ain't no baby!"

"I'm not calling you a baby, Casey, I'm just saying that you're not immortal; not invincible. You _can_ get hurt and you most likely _will_, one of these days. Would it hurt for you to use your brain? Why do I always have to be the logical one here?"

"An' now ya callin' me stupid. Look, m'tired; can we jus' go ta bed and forget about it?"

"No, Casey, we can't just forget about it! This happens every night and I'm tired off it! I'm tired of worrying, tired of fear, tired of your...your...incompetence! Do you even care anymore?" April shouted, her voiced rising with every moment. "Do you even care what I go through thinking of you?"

"If ya so tired, why don't we go ta bed?"

"Because this needs to be addressed! This problem's been growing and growing; it isn't going to fix itself!"

"We can solve this in the morning!"

"No we can't, Casey! It needs to be handled, right here, right now! Now answer the question: Do you even care?"

The muscle man's voice quieted ever so softly. "You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I...I'm not sure. I'm not sure I care."

"Then let's clear things up. I'll give you a choice: me or thugs."

"Huh?"

"Me or thugs, Casey. Choose one and only one. You either keep me, but ditch the vigilante crap, or you can keep bashing heads and say goodbye to me."

"You can't just make me choose like that! 'specially not with those choices!"

"It's the matter at hand and it needs to be addressed!"

"Well, maybe I don't wanna address it!"

"You wanna run, Casey Jones? Then run, but know this: You can't hide from your problems forever! And if you walk out that door, I can't promise you'll be allowed back in!" The apartment quieted after the slamming of the door as the large man raced out. And then, April couldn't help herself as she slid onto the couch, tears sliding down her cheeks. She always knew this fight would come eventually, but it still hurt and it still scared her. What if they broke up? What would her life be like without him?

Instinctively, she reached for the phone and called the one person she told everything to; the one person she could call a true best friend.

"Don here."

His voice soothed the redhead slightly and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat before speaking in a shaky voice. "Hey, Donny."

"April? What's wrong?"

"I...Just get over here. Quickly, please."

"I'll be right there; just hold on!" The line clicked dead and April set her phone on the coffee table with trembling hands. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she took a shady breath, closed her eyes, and waited for the mutant.

It couldn't have been more than three minutes before she heard her window slide open and felt a slight breeze cool the tears on her face. The air was cut off as the glass slid shut. She felt herself rise lightly as his weight shifted the couch cushions. Eyes still shut, she felt strong, sturdy arms wrap around her and bring her in contact with a compact yet surprisingly soft object - his plastron, she realized. She finally opened her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. He brought a hand up to stroke her hair. For a few moments they sat like that before he spoke in a voice barely audible, "You ready to talk about it?"

She lifted her head to look into his chocolate (Mmm, chocolate; a distressed and crying woman's best friend) brown eyes and, sniffling, nodded. "M-me and Casey had a f-fight. A bad one."

Don nodded understandingly. "About his vigilante act?"

The redhead shrugged sadly. "More or less." She wiped her eyes and he handed her a tissue from the coffee table. Blowing her nose, she continued, "I mean, I just wanna know he's safe, ya know? I just wanna go to sleep and know that in the morning, he'll be there and in one piece. I hate having to wake up in the middle of the night because he has a wound that needs cleaned. I don't mind it occasionally, like after a fight with Shredder or something important that contains world safety, but every night? It's too much, Don, just...way too much."

"I know," he replied softly, squeezing her shoulder gently. "You deserve someone who is willing to stay committed to you and only you. Not someone who turns his back on you at the first sign of a fight. You deserve someone who will love you unconditionally, and someone who will always be there for you, no matter what. Who will come dashing to your side in a second, if asked and even if not asked - he should be able to_ feel_ your distress and need and just _be_ there."

"Like you?"

The ninja blushed a dark green at her statement. "I-I.."

April smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek. He seemed to lean into it ever so slightly. "You just described yourself perfectly. I don't know if I _deserve _someone like that, but I know I sure as heck want one." He opened his mouth to speak, but she placed her's over his softly to stop any objection. The kiss started out tender and sweet, but within a few seconds it turned hungry. The redhead could feel a twisted heat flood to every limb. Her body took control, and she started to remove his gear. After his elbow pads were tossed on the floor, he broke from the vigorous kiss and breathlessly asked, "Should we be doing this? I mean, you've just had a fight with your_ boyfriend_. You're distressed and not thinking clearly at all; I should go." The couch shifted again as he lifted himself, beginning to leave.

"No!" She had exclaimed, grabbing onto his wrist. "I'll admit I'm upset, but I _am_ thinking clearly." She lied. Her mind was a haze and fog hid any clear thought that might be in her head. All she knew was that she didn't want to think of what had happened. She just wanted to feel needed and loved; like her existence mattered to _someone_. Like she might be worth keeping around. "I just...I just need you, Donny. Need you inside me. Right now." She couldn't read minds, but April could clearly see the heat in his eyes. He sat back down, and she kissed him more desperately and he, more lustfully. The kiss was broken for but a moment as the redhead removed her shirt before their lips crashed together again. After his knee pads and mask were thrown who-knows-where, Donatello grabbed onto her hips, lifting her as if she were nothing, and stood. April wrapped her legs around his sides and he carried them into her bedroom, plopping her gently on the bed. He removed his bo staff from his back and tossed it gingerly on the floor. She ripped the rest of her clothes off and brought Don crashing on the bed with her.

For the next hour, they enjoyed each others company; Casey the farthest thing from either's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cookies to anyone who guesses what the device in her hand is! Reviews, please! :)


	2. And He's Back

**A/N: **Hello again, children. Sorry it took so long to update; I'm still getting back into the game. Oh and I've decided that this will not be a three-shot, but an actual chapter story. So if you don't want to deal with a chapter story (cause I know I just don't feel like it sometimes), then you can leave and I will forgive you :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT.

* * *

><p>When April had woken the next morning, she had been alone. Her back felt cold without him cuddling up behind her and his strong arms wrapped around her; she yearned for him to appear through the door, offering breakfast. However, he had left, so she simply lifted herself from the bed and enclosed a robe around her shaking, naked body.<p>

Entering the living room, she saw that the window was open, the curtains fluttering wildly as wind came through. Glancing around, she saw that the only particles of clothing on the floor were her own; Don must have grabbed his as he left. The redhead scooped up her scattered clothes and tossed them into her room and onto her messy bed. She wandered over to the window and gazed out at the rising sun. April watched the great city of New York wake up and begin it's busy day, picking up where it left off last night. She closed her eyes as a soft morning breeze caressed her face. She crossed her legs and concentrated; Splinter had been teaching her the art of meditation: the method of seeing inside one's very own soul. The redhead tried to imagine her life without Casey and the results surprised her. She expected it to be full of despair and pain, regretting what she had done. But it wasn't. Quite the opposite, actually. Instead of despair, she saw hope. Instead of pain, she saw happiness. Instead of regret, she saw contentment. There was also something else in her vision, something nearly impossible to see. It was blurry like an unfocused camera and April strained to see what it was. A smear of purple swept across her sight. Purple? What could -

She jumped as a loud knock sounded on the door and the redhead's eyelids shot open, vision perishing in a flash. Standing, she made sure the robe was covering her properly before crossing the room and opening the door. She froze from shock at the sight of him, though she knew she shouldn't be _that _surprised.

Casey Jones shifted nervously in front of her. A beautiful bouquet of rhododendrons switched from one sweaty palm to the other. She found herself quite surprised that he remembered her favorite flower. "Uh...hey," he scratched the back of his head with one hand as he outstretched the flowers with his other. "These are for you." She took them silently with a small nod of her head. April smelled them briefly before looking back at the twitchy man.

"I..uh...Well-" he stopped to heave an almost inaudible sigh. "Look, April, I thought about what ya said last night, about choosin' which one I'd take. I thought about it long an' hard. I tried to imagine my life without bein' a vigilante. To be honest, it looked a bit dull. Dull, but bearable. Then, I tried to imagine my life without ya an' it was jus'...terrible. It seemed empty of life an' promise an' hope an' I realized I can't live without ya! Yer my whole life! If I were ta lose ya...damn, April, I just can't imagine the loneliness an' pain."

April stood there, absolutely speechless as the large man dropped to one knee and pulled a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring out of his pocket. "I know it's real sudden and whatnot, but I love you. So, April Marie O'Neil, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll announce who guessed right on what the device was when the time comes. Be patient, my children, be patient. Also, I don't know April's middle name and I thought Marie fit, so whateves..

Now, go review and I shall give you a sticker! :D


	3. That's What She Does

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! I love them all and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far :) By the way, this chapter is Don's POV. Yes, I am being a huge butthole and making you wait for April's answer. Aren't I evil? ^^

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* I don't own anything...are you satisfied?

* * *

><p>Donatello looked at the sleeping redhead. Her hair was disheveled - now whether that was from the crazy way she slept or from the act they had done, he wasn't sure - but she still looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Sighing, he tightened his mask around his face. He had already collected his other equipment from the living room floor and now, with a last abiding look at her, he exited her room and slipped out the window.<p>

He had decided that it would be best if he left before she woke. The conversation would be awkward to say the least and how was he supposed to act? He was inexperienced in the aftermath actions of sex. So, it was just most logical to leave before the inept stuff began. He was, after all, the logical one of the family. Wasn't that what he was supposed to do? Make smart decisions?

The purple clad turtle climbed the fire escape onto the roof. Instead of heading home in this early hour of the morning, he slid to the concrete with his back to a brick wall. He...he couldn't think straight. Thoughts of April circulated in his brain, pushing away any thing other than her. If asked, he probably wouldn't have even remembered his name. That's how she affected him.

That's what she did to him.

Unknowingly.

With a sigh, he thought, _What have I just done?_ He knew what he had done (in fact, he was the first of his brothers to learn about the method of reproduction. Being a book nerd put you ahead of others), but not _what. _He...he'd just slept with April! April, who has been his only wish, his only desire since they'd saved her from the mousers. April, the only person who could make him feel like he was a marshmallow over a fire when he saw her. April, the only one he told everything to - everything except for one thing; his desire was his only secret. April, who...who was dating Casey. Just because they'd had a fight didn't mean they'd broken up. He groaned. He'd been part of an affair!

Don rubbed his eyes tiredly. How could he do such a thing? He had known April was upset and vulnerable, but he had done it anyway. She brought out a side of him he barely knew. Normal Don would have thought it out, realized the wrongness of the situation, and left before anything went wrong. But this Don, he didn't think. He just jumped right into it.

Because that's what she did to him.

And, he realized, he didn't regret a thing he had done.

He was perfectly okay with what had occurred and, frankly, that scared him a little. What had happened to his morals? Where had the real, caring Don gone? Who knows. He had never foreseen himself in this situation, yet here he was.

Because that's what she did to him.

What does she think? The thought circled his mind. What _did_ she think? Did it mean as much to her as it meant to him? Did last night make her want to sail down to the Caribbean and just lay on the beach, entangled in each other's arms as they watched the sunset bring streaks of red close to the color of her hair across the sky like it did to him? Or would she think it was nothing and tomorrow she would be with Casey again, as it usually was? Would she deny that the thing had happened at all? What if she was so drunk on despair that she forgot the whole thing? He couldn't stop the thoughts and worries from flooding his brain like a tsunami wave.

Because that's what she did to him.

Whatever she thought of what had just happened, he thought very highly of it. Whatever she thought it meant or didn't mean, it meant loads to Don. Whatever she thought about him now, he thought so much more of her. Whoever she chose, he would always choose her. Whether she chose to forget of not, he would always remember. Whether she would think of him even more, he would think of her every moment of the day. Whether her brain was clear or not, his would forever be congested with images of her. Whether her conscience was clear of not, his would forever be fine.

Because that's what she did to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short chapter, I am aware, and I apologize. Hopefully, the next one will be longer. I know you all anticipate her answer so I shall try to update soon!

Til next time,

Review! :D


	4. The Answer

**A/N: **And the evilness stops! I will continue on, so as not to torture you any more...though I do have an urge to. But I will be kind and continue!

**Disclaimer: **Do I own TMNT? Nooooooooo, sir.

* * *

><p>"So, April Marie O'Neil, will you marry me?"<p>

April stiffened, frozen like ice. Where in the _hell_ had this come from? And then, the guilt rushed over her, reaching to every limb. The guilt that, while he was out discovering how much he loved her, she was here. Having sex with someone else. _Cheating_ on him. Casey had been out, discovering how much he wanted,_ needed_ her in his life, and she was here, seeing a vision that told her life without Casey is fine. Fantastic, even. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks, but they weren't the tears he wanted; not the tears he deserved. The tears shed were those of shame and guilt. She had never felt so despaired. And, before she even knew what she was saying, she responded.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Don froze, unable to move a single muscle. He had stood to go home (it was late, after all) when, through the open window, he heard Casey return. He had listened to the whole conversation. He heard the scuffling of feet and the ruffling of leaves - he presumed those were flowers - and when Casey popped the big question. He had been shocked and was probably wearing the same facial expression April was. He heard the pause before a sharp intake of breath. Then the answer.<p>

Donny was in complete turmoil. He didn't want to believe that's what she said. He begged his ears to have deceived him, but he knew it was all useless. You can't change what you hear. Apparently, the night had meant absolutely nothing to her even though it meant so much to the purple clad turtle. His horrors had come true: he wasn't special to her. What she had said about wanting a guy like him was just to get him into bed. And he had fallen for it. He had dove right in like the idiot he wasn't supposed to be. What she did to him was twist his heart for her own liking and then throwing it down the meat grinder. Why was he such a fool?

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to stop the tears. He was glad his brothers weren't here to see his humiliation. Raph would have called him a wimp for crying and Mikey would probably make a joke to try and cheer him up but only end up making him feel worse. Leo would try to make him feel better, but Don would just feel even more humiliated crying in front of his leader. Wiping the tears from his face, he stood and started a very slow trek home.

* * *

><p>When that vicious, lying word slipped from her mouth, April immediately wanted to take it back. However, before she could say anything, Casey's mouth had come and overtaken hers. She had to stop herself from bursting into a new fit of tears as he slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. She didn't want to be here. She wanted him to leave. She wanted to eat breakfast before some popped up with a question of marriage. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted...she wanted...<p>

Don.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aww, poor Donnie-poo! I'm just a big jerk, aren't I?

Reviews are fantastic and greatly appreciated!


	5. Green Fire

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, I just couldn't get the feel of the story, ya know? I couldn't see how to go about doing it. I wasn't inspired, I guess you could say..But it's alright because I'm back and I can write :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>When the engaged couple had told their mutant family, they had been surprised and excited. Raphael had slapped his best friend on the back, congratulating him on 'finally growin' some balls.' Michelangelo had squealed like a child on Christmas, dancing in a circle and asking questions of when it would be and who would get the flowers. Master Splinter had smiled that furry smile, like that of a father who was finally giving his daughter to a man. Leonardo had brought April into an embrace, whispering wishes of only goodness for her and her husband-to-be into her ear.<p>

She couldn't bare to look at Donatello. Not directly. She saw him out of the corner of her eye as he sat at his desk, fully enveloped in his newest project. His eyes squinted in concentration, that look of determination on his face that she found irresistibly adorable. He never gave anyone else in the room a first thought, let alone a second one. Taking a deep breath, April built up the courage and turned her eyes directly on him. She gazed close at his features, trying to find anything that might resemble pain or sadness. Anything that matched the turmoil that was going on inside of her.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Donatello sucked up a bright green liquid into the eyedropper. He brought it over to the test tube tucked securely on a rack. He stopped, the eyedropper frozen above the glass cylinder as he stared at the luminescent substance inside. It was like the bright green of a freshly blossomed leaf after a long hard winter. It was like the blue-green oceans had split their colors right in front of him. It was like her eyes.<p>

Her eyes.

He could feel them burning into his body, but he forced his gaze on his experiment. Don hoped with all the hope left in his body that she wasn't looking too closely. That she couldn't she his shaking limbs. That she couldn't see his slightly puffy eyes. That she couldn't see how much he was dying inside. He didn't want her to know that he could feel his heart breaking, piece by piece. He just wanted to be left in peace.

The boring gaze was burning, like fire had been set to his body. He lost his fiercely fought for control and raised his eyes.

Green fire and soft, amber liquid crashed as their eyes met. For a split second, he thought that she might be in just as much pain as he was. Then she looked away as quickly as she had lured him into her bed.

He returned his eyes to his project and hoped, _prayed_ to the spirits and to Master Yoshi that his family had been tricked enough into thinking this was one of the most important experiments the purple clad turtle had ever done and that he needed to be left alone. He knew that if his father told him to come congratulate the couple, he couldn't do it. He would approach them, feel that green fire and then, out of the sure desperation and despair in his heart, attack Casey for taking what he wanted, what he _needed_. For taking what could finally put an end to the ever-going pain in his heart.

He sighed a sigh of relief when they left and felt himself relaxed a little.

"I hope this project is as important as you say it is," Leo said, his leader scolding tone lacing his words. "Because there is a small list of acceptable reasons why it is alright to not congratulate such good friends on such a happy occasion."

"Yeah, Leo, it's important. It's of the up-most importance," Don lied smoothly, not bothering to look up the notepad filled with doodles that he pretended were notes.

"Alright," the eldest said slowly, almost warily and disbelievingly. Fear shot through the purple clad turtle, but he relaxed when his leader walked away.

Sighing, Don rubbed his eyes. He was tired, hungry, lost, confused, and pained. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. He longed for the eternal sleep that would quell the yearning in his heart that pained him beyond belief. He needed to be free from the lovingly terrible curse his temptress had placed on him.

Unable to have the sleep he ached for, Don stumbled to his bedroom, plopping down on his mattress so that he could take the only sleep he could have.

The sleep where you wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm still getting back into the story, so this chapter wasn't exactly my best. Sorry! And again, sorry for almost abandoning this fanfic! I promise, I'll finish it, no matter what!

Reviews will get my determination goin', people!


	6. Insanity Within

**A/N: **Again, sorry this took so long. This story will probably end soon because I'm just not feeling it and it might get rushed...Even so, I will try to the best of my ability to make this enjoyable and up to expectations.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my shame at having lost interest..

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, flying by despite April's attempts to slow it down and make her wedding far away. She didn't love him. Ever since that one night, that one stupid but fantastic night that changed everything. Ever since her desperate moment with Donatello and her realization of Casey, her feelings for the muscle man had degraded with each passing day. Why couldn't she just say no?<p>

Guilt.

The guilt that wrapped itself around her heart, squeezing it unrelentingly. How could she have taken Casey's trust in her and then twisted it to her own liking? How could she do that? Each and every time she looked into those icy yet warm blue eyes of his, she could see the love in them and she couldn't help but comply to his every wish. She couldn't help but say yes to the one thing she absolutely did not want from him. She didn't want to marry this man that she didn't love. It would hurt her and it would hurt him. Everyone involved would get damaged in some way. Why couldn't she say no?

* * *

><p>Donny lay on his bed, staring at the brick ceiling. He had been doing this for at least an hour. His complex mind that understood so much was at a complete loss. When he had slept with April, he had felt free and satisfied and...genuinely happy. He had been free from any shame that might have shrouded his head. Now, remorse had burst through the shield his brain had put around his broken heart and grabbed the vital organ. He was pained beyond belief.<p>

It had all begun a few days ago, when Casey and April had visited. They had been doing that a lot after their engagement. Visiting their mutant family seemed to calm their frenzied nerves; Casey's anyway. Over time, Donatello had gotten used to the idea of their marriage and was able to hang around them without going berserk. Raphael and his muscled friend were in an in-depth conversation about the mobility of motorcycles when Don, who had kept quietly to himself at the kitchen table while he sipped his tea, raised his eyes. They wandered over to that special redhead. His gaze rested on her for a while before her green orbs lifted from her book and found his. They had done this multiple times and, just like they'd done so many times before, almost as soon as they met, their eyes were flying in different directions.

But it only took a second. A moment. Before he could blink, the turmoil swirling wildly in her eyes had overwhelmed him. She looked hurriedly to her book, a finger twirling a piece of hair nervously as he froze, holding his head. She was in...turmoil? No...no that's not right. She was supposed to be the fine, heart-breaker! She was supposed to have only used him; she shouldn't be in turmoil! His brain had deducted how everyone should be and what role everyone played in this situation and her distress was not in the cards. It flipped his reasoned reality around and it began to destroy him slowly.

So here he lay. Trying to stop the feelings of regret but at the same time, not wanting to. Regret meant he was somewhat of himself again, not the love-obsessed, sex-crazed creature he had been on that one night. Shame meant he had a heart again, though it was still a broken one. It was a small blink of light in a pitch black world. Though the amount is little, this regret brought hope.

* * *

><p>April held the device tighter, if that was even possible. Reliving the memories of the past couple weeks had developed an ache in her heart. One she had thought she had buried. One she didn't want to feel; that she just wanted to go away. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, still unwilling to open. Deep breath after deep, calming breath, she had relaxed only a little. But it was enough to be able to open her eyes. The moment she did, she wanted them to shut and stay shut forever. Why had she willed them to open? Why hadn't she listened to their judgement? A silent tear fled down her pale cheek, swerving but just missing her quivering lip.<p>

How could she be pregnant?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, remember back to like the first chapter and the device? Well here it is! Congratulations to D'Fuentes, Giai Kame, dondena, Icecreampopstar, NITRO PSYCHO, AJ92, and BubbleShell22 for guessing it right! *hands the promised cookies to you*

Review, please!


	7. Results

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, you guys probably freakin' hate me, don't you D: I haven't updated in nearly a month! I'm ! Please forgive me?

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Pregnant.<p>

There was a baby growing inside of her.

April placed a single hand over her stomach, but she couldn't feel any sign of life. Could it really be true? Maybe the test was lying; maybe it had faulted! She couldn't bring herself to hope as the possibility was low. She had long surpassed the time of her usual 'gift' from Mother Nature this month. Would nothing in her life go right?

Placing the pregnancy test gently onto the sink, she sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Burying her face in her legs, she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She was thankful that Casey had gone out with some friends tonight; she wouldn't have been able to explain it to him. The tears were never ending and she couldn't control them. They were running a rampage marathon down her face and they were all determined to win. She gave up trying to catch them all in a tissue after she finished a box.

Hours later, she slowly picked her shaking figure off the tile floor. She held onto the sink for support and once again saw the bright positive sign. Her knees got shaky at the sight of it. But she could cry no more, so she slowly maneuvered herself out of the bathroom and onto the couch. April wasn't sure how long she sat there. It could have been only moments or it could have been hours. For all she knew, it could have been days! However long it was, after the period of time, the door creaked open.

"April, I'm home!" Casey called unnecessarily loud, at least to the redhead's delicate ears. She couldn't move a muscle. Surprised by the lack of response, he plopped onto the couch beside her. "Hey, April, you-" He stopped short as he saw the red stains and smears on her face. Her eyes were nearly shut they were so puffy. "What's wrong, Aps?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her small shivering form. His closeness made her feel worse and she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Call...call Donny," she managed to get out through her parched throat and lips.

Casey was up in a flash, racing across the apartment and dialing like there was a fire behind him. "Hey, Raph, gimme Don...Yes it's urgent, you knucklehead! Now gimme Donny!" he paused as he waited for the phone swap. "Donny? Yeah, you better get over here right away, April's awfully sick...Yeah...sure thing. Hurry, alright, bye." He hung up and came back to his fiance. Slithering his arms underneath her unresponsive body, he whispered softly, "Said to get you to bed and lie down 'til he gets here. Comin' as fast as he can." She only whimpered at the thought. What would her purple-donned lover think of this whole ordeal?

Casey went to make her some herbal tea as she curled herself into the fetal position, the sheets wrapped into every nook and cranny of her body. She laid there, unmoving, until she heard the window slide open and then close with a soft _clink!_ A sturdy but gentle three fingered hand carefully rolled her onto her back. "Hey, April." His voice was quiet, awfully quiet. It sounded slightly strained and pained, but she was too deep down in herself to care. "April, tell me what's wrong and I can help you."

"Keep...keep Casey out."

With a quick nod, Don hurried to the door. Opening it, he came face to face with the muscle man. "You better stay out here until I figure out what's wrong with her. You never know, it could be contagious." Casey was silent as he nodded to the doctor mutant and handed him the tea. Depositing the mug on the nightstand, the purple clad turtle returned to the bed. "Now," he murmured, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "What's wrong with you?"

She turned away from him. "I'm...I'm...pregnant."

The air seemed to still around them both. Don instantly found it harder to breath. Pregnant? As in _baby_ pregnant? "Is it mine?" Out of all of them, it was the one question that bothered him the most.

"I don't know," April wailed. Her fear shown so clearly in her voice.

"Do you want to find out?"

A quick twist of the head had their eyes colliding and a hurried nod caused one to stand and reach for his bag. "I'll have to stick a needle into the fetus, collect some DNA, then plug into my laptop to see the results. It shouldn't take that long, but it is pretty painful. Are you sure you want to do it?" Another nod. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out a needle about a foot long. Gently pushing on her shoulder, he pushed her back on the bed. Her shirt was lifted to reveal her toned stomach. Don missed that toned stomach as it slithered beneath him, causing fire to dance inside his body...

Shaking his head, Don scolded himself. _Pay attention!_ Finding a good entry point, he, as gently as he could, penetrated her skin with the point. Her eyes widened and her long fingers scraped at the sheets. She bit her tongue, however; she didn't want Casey coming in here.

A half and hour later, the computer was whizzing through its DNA records. It dinged with a match and the mutant doctor removed his eyes from the panting, sweaty girl stationed on the bed. Her eyes locked onto the computer. She swallowed before asking, "Well? What's the results?

"It's..."

"Who's?"

"Casey's."

April turned and puked into her garbage can.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I know that you can't really do a DNA test before the baby is born, but for the sake of this story, you can!

The baby is Casey's! Oh noooo! this is called a plot twist, my friend (at least..I think it is..)

Please support the arrest of Joseph Kony. That heartless bastard!

.com/watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc


	8. Attention!

**Warning: **After this, you might hate me..

**A/N: **Look guys, I've decided to abandon this story. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I tried really hard to work at this because I wanted to keep a clean, no-deserting slate, but I just can't continue. The reason I haven't done anything on here is because every time I got on to write something, I'd see the empty slot where this story should go and I felt really guilty. Honestly, this story was really stressing me out. I'm sorry guys, I really am, but I can't continue on with it.

If anyone wants to pick this story up and finish it for themselves, do it! I encourage it! Just message or review saying that you want to. You can end it however you want, add whatever twists you want, add your own spin! If anyone does pick it up, I'll post another chapter on this saying who it is and giving a link to their profile or to the story itself, so Story Alert this if you haven't already! I'll probably read the new fanfic to see how you take it compared to how I would have.

Again guys, I'm really sorry. I want you to know that I honetly tried to write this out, to push through, but everytime I sat down to write, I got nothing. No inspiration. Absolute silence of any brain activity. I just can't continue on. I kind of feel as if it were degrading my writing inspiration, strive, and will. It just really pained me and whatnot.

I sincerely apologize,

MarMarBinks

P.S. My friend, Nighttmare, is writing a sort of AU Hunger Games (it's a Hunger Games that doesn't include any of the characters. It's just random people in the Games). If you like Hunger Games, I ask that you check it out here : .net/s/7986662/1/# You're probably thinking "You just abandoned a story I was reading and now you're asking me a favor? Hell no!" But I'm in her story (I'm Lobelia McCoy in it) and I might possibly die (it is the Hunger Games, after all), so if you're mad and want me to die, go check it out :D


	9. Seeing The Lies

**Hello all! DarkUnderworld here. I have taken up the challenge to finish this fic for MarMarBinks and I wanted to thank Margui who pushed me to do it:)**

**So I hope everyone enjoys and hopefully I was able to capture the spirit and characters of the previous chapters.**

**And thank you to MarMar for allowing me to do this and for posting these chapters from her account so there won't be any story flow interuption.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Actions<span>**

**April** wiped her mouth as a feeling of numbness washed over her. She was pregnant and the baby was Casey's. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel thankful that it was his and not Donatello's, or if she should feel more miserable because it wasn't Donatello's. _Was there a secret wish in her heart that if the baby had been Donatello's that it would have given her an excuse to finally leave Casey? _She wondered dully to herself.

"April..." Donatello began gently, but she just shook her head cutting him off. She couldn't listen to Don right now. The numbness had begun to fade and all she could feel was overwhelming misery and despair. The chains of guilt and remorse that had already bound her to Casey tightened with the information that the baby was his. In fact they tightened so much that they choked the breath from her body, suffocating her slowly, more and more with each passing moment.

She choked back a sob of anguish. She couldn't deal with any of this right now. "Don't tell him." She said to Don who looked at her with shocked eyes.

His shock turned to derision. "Casey is the father, he has a right to know." Don's voice had become sharp and filled with some other emotion that she was unable to decipher.

"I...I will..." She said swallowing down her despair as she realized that Don hated her. That was the other emotion rolling around in his eyes, hate. That she deserved this hatred did not go any way to assuaging the hopeless misery she felt at the moment, it only increased the feeling of suffocation that stole the breath from her lungs.

Don gave a curt nod and stood swiftly. He did not even give her a second glance as he walked to the door. "I'll tell him that you have the flu, but if you don't tell him, I will." He said as he opened the door and shut it firmly behind him.

April could hear mumbled voices and then Casey walked into the room. "Donny says you just have a flu, but you should take it easy and rest for a while." Casey said with concern as he sat down on the edge of their bed. April nodded as she tried to suppress the tears that threatened to fall.

_Why was Casey being so nice to her?_ She wondered desperately to herself. _Couldn't he see what a horrible, disloyal, and deceptive person she was?_ _Couldn't he tell that she had been unfaithful to him, both in body and soul? _This thought made her almost hate him for not being able to catch her deception. _Did he not know her well enough to tell how miserable she was? _But she knew her hatred was as unfounded as it was undeserved, the person she really hated was herself. She had betrayed Casey through her lies and infidelity and she had used Don, her best friend and the one she was actually in love with. And because she had stayed with Casey and said 'yes' to marrying him, had caused her friend intense pain. She deserved to have Don hate her, and she deserved to have Casey hate her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Donatello<strong> watched as the emotions rolled through April's emerald green eyes, the same eyes that made him forget sense and reason and would throw them both into the wind if she asked it.

"April..." He began because he knew that she was probably relieved that Don wasn't the father. Don knew that April would be able to marry Casey and not have to spare a second thought about Don now. This thought cut him to the quick and sent a shot of bitter anger through him.

"Don't tell him." She had begged, her eyes full of unshed tears.

These words momentarily shocked Don, but then his shock was overcome by disgust and anger that she dared to look upset. She was not allowed to be upset about having Casey's child. She had made it perfectly clear that their one night together had meant less than nothing to her. Don's anger still burned brightly which caused his next words to come out harsh and clipped. "Casey is the father; he has a right to know."

April stared at him numbly as if shocked by his words. "I...I will..." She promised. She looked as if she was about to crumble into a million pieces. He ignored her pain as he curtly nodded and stood. He walked to the door without even turning around because he couldn't even look at her any more.

"I'll tell him that you have the flu, but if you don't tell him, I will." Don warned, because Casey did have a right to know.

He opened the door and shut it with a firm click behind him. He encountered Casey who was pacing in front of the couch with worry. Casey turned concerned blue eyes towards Donatello and he took this moment to really observe the man who was with the woman Don loved. Don knew he should feel guilt ridden staring into the icy blue of Casey's eyes, but found he was able to meet the man's eyes levelly without a twinge of guilt. The remorse that Don now felt was that he had allowed himself to hope for even a moment that April might feel more for him than she obviously felt.

Don informed Casey that April had a flu and that she should get plenty of rest. Casey's face beamed with relief as he clapped Don on the shoulder happily and thanked him for rushing over and looking in on April for him.

Don blinked in shock as he realized that even though Don was himself in love with April; it was obvious that Casey was as well. It didn't matter that Don's heart was breaking into a thousand pieces day by day, because Casey's love for April was no less real than his own. _Did he really want Casey to feel as miserable as he did?_ He asked himself. _No._ The answer surprised him. No one should have to suffer this feeling of heartbreak and yet at the same time he could admit to himself that there was a spiteful part of him that would not be upset if April broke Casey's heart, which just proved to Don that he was still painfully in love with the green eyed red-head, no matter how much he wished he wasn't.

Don left their apartment as fast as he could, but took his time returning to the lair. His anger had long since burned itself out and he was able to look at the events that had occurred in the apartment with a calm and logical perspective.

He felt his steps slow as he remembered April's face in stark and painful detail when he told her that the baby was Casey's. Now that he wasn't paying attention to his own shock and hurt he realized that there had been no relief in April's face, not even the tiniest bit. April may have been surprised at her pregnancy, but surely she should have been happy that the baby was Casey's, who was the man she was going to marry, and not Don's who was nothing but a regretful one night stand to her.

This thought began to spin around and around in his head as he felt his feet stop completely. He stood on the rooftop with the moon peeking ever so slowly out of the clouds that drifted lazily up in the sky overhead. Don walked to the edge of the building and sat, listening to the hum of humanity that swarmed beneath him as he replayed April's reaction over and over in his head. He then recalled when April and Casey were last at the lair and she had looked at him with turmoil in her eyes. Don pushed away his own feelings of hurt and heartbreak and replayed every time he had seen April since her engagement.

Don had always watched April with glasses tinged with the soft pink of the most delicate of roses. She was always perfect and beautiful no matter what, but Don realized that April had lost weight and the joy she always held in her beautiful, emerald green eyes had faded into murky pools filled with despair. What Don had assumed was the inevitable guilt and remorse of a regrettable mistake may in fact have been more than that. He felt his spirits lift slightly at the thought that she may be in fact regretting her decision to marry Casey.

He let out a puff of irritation at himself as he shook his head in self loathing. He severed the wings of the hope that had begun to fill his heart and stood, determined to put any thoughts of April and Casey from his mind. It wasn't as if Casey had forced April to accept his proposal. If she hadn't wanted to marry Casey all she had to say was 'no'.

He began to walk and then run back to the lair, as if by running he could somehow escape April's anguished face that refused to be banished from his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>April<strong> ignored the fact that she was pregnant with Casey's child for the next several weeks. She hadn't worked up the nerve to tell him and made sure to hide any morning sickness by blaming it on the lingering flu. She knew that she could not keep her pregnancy a secret forever, knowing that even Casey would begin to suspect something eventually, but had been unable to open her mouth and tell him. She was unsure how Casey would react. She knew that the information that he was going to be a father would no doubt surprise him, but having to watch his face light up in joy while her heart was plunged in gloomy turmoil was a prospect she could not bear at the moment. The fact that each day had brought her no closer to being able to tell Casey of this development only confirmed in April's heart that she was the most hateful person in the world.

She avoided Casey when she could and refused to go to the lair with him when he decided to visit. She couldn't face Donatello anymore. Knowing that she had not only lost her friendship with him, but had turned that friendship into hatred ripped her already bleeding heart to shreds with devastation. April was surprised that that vital organ was still able to continue to beat with the amount of misery, despair and guilt that it was filled with.

She stared despondently at her hands. Casey was out with friends again and she was thankful from the respite from his ever loving gaze. She clenched her hands together and closed her eyes before standing and walking into her bedroom. She knelt down on the floor and pulled out the suitcase that had been hidden beneath the bed and heaved the already half full piece of luggage onto the bed.

She opened the lip with a flop and looked at her belongings. She walked over to her drawers determined to do more than just fill the bag with a few items, change her mind and place it beneath the bed again. That she had been unable to unpack the clothing when she changed her mind was painfully telling. Also telling was her inability to actually fill the suitcase and walk out the door with it. Which was ridiculous because it was her apartment, though Casey was planning on 'officially' moving in with her at the end of the month since he never went back to his apartment anymore anyways. Still, she knew that she shouldn't have to leave it, but the overwhelming need to get as far away from Casey and Donatello as possible burned hotly through her.

Her shoulders slumped and she closed the suitcase pulling it off the bed and jamming it under the bed again. She sat down on the edge of the bed and contemplated her options. She seemed to be unable to separate all of the emotions that flowed through her like an uncompromising tsunami bent on destruction.

She had no one to help her untangle her turbulent thoughts and emotions. She used to, until she had betrayed Don, her best friend. She couldn't even talk to the rest of the guys or Master Splinter because it involved Don participating in an active act of betrayal against Casey, who was their friend as well.

She dashed the tears from her eyes as she looked at the far wall with a hopelessness that bordered on despair. She lightly ran her hand across her belly and realized that this was not just about her anymore. There was a life growing inside of her that she was responsible for. And Don was right, Casey did have a right to know. That her life was going to be forever bound to the man whose baby she held in her womb was unavoidable, but it wasn't the child's fault that she had fallen in love with a man who was not a man at all, but a mutant turtle whose kind, intelligent, chestnut brown eyes had lit up every time she had entered a room; and whose touch had sent shivers of desire through her that would now remain forever unsatisfied. She had lost Donatello's friendship forever, and this pained her sending unstoppable waves of despair rolling through her, but she accepted that as her due. The fact that she was about to injure a good man who had done nothing to her but love her was even more painful; because Casey did not deserve to be hurt, especially by the likes of her. But that he was going to feel hurt and betrayed was inevitable, because she had decided that she couldn't live the lie she was living anymore.

April took a deep breath as a spark of determination lit her from within. She was going to tell Casey the truth, about everything. The possibility that Casey may walk out on her was expected and even desired, but knowing he may not want anything to do with their child was devastating, but at least he would have the choice. She owed him that much.

She knew that either way she was going to leave. If Casey wanted to be a part of their child's life that was fine, but April had to get away from New York and start fresh. She was going to put all of her regrets and everything behind her, and hope that someday, far, far in the future, she would be able to be happy again.

She stood up quickly. She didn't want to wait for Casey to return to her apartment. She wanted to talk with him now. The need was so strong that she almost ran from the apartment in her pajamas. She slowed herself enough to quickly change before bolting through the door and down four flights of stairs reaching the heat drenched air of the street, panting with exertion.

She took a deep breath and looked down the street. Casey was going to hang out at a local sports bar to watch the big game with some of his buddies. She wasn't sure what the 'big game' was. It could have been football or golf for all she knew, or cared. It was then she wondered why she could not have seen how very different and incompatible her and Casey were before this moment? It was like a bolt of lightning to her senses as she realized that the friendship she had always felt for Donatello had always been so much more than that. She wondered if it was because of his age when he had met her, since he had been 15 and her 20, or if it had been because he wasn't human and so had not thought that there would ever be the possibility of them having a relationship; that had blinded her to her feelings for him.

She started to run down the street desperate to end things with Casey and rid herself of her burden of guilt and remorse. She ran past the entrance to an alley where the distinctive sounds of a fight filtered through to her ears. April stopped as goose bumps of fear prickled their way across her arms as indecision rode over her. She darted down the darkened alley because she knew that whoever was being attacked was probably in need of some help.

She reached the end of the alley and rounded the corner just as Casey, in his white hockey mask, golf bag slung over his back, smashed a street thug over the head with a golf club. April stared in opened mouthed shock as Raphael hit another thug with his fist causing the thug to crumple to the ground like a delicate house of cards. Casey chuckled and gave Raph a high five, pleased with their night's work.

April stared at Casey in shock as she realized that his decision to give up the life of a vigilante for her had been nothing but a lie. This realization somehow did not surprise her as much as she thought it would. What surprised her the most was the wave of hot dark betrayal that rose up within her and choked her. The thought that she had spent even a moment feeling guilty over sleeping with Donatello and accepting Casey's proposal of marriage made her feel like a fool. The fact that Casey had lied did not forgive her actions, and she was aware of this fact, but at the moment, she didn't care.

She must have made some noise because both Casey and Raph turned towards her, ready for another fight, but both freezing in shock when they saw that it was her. Casey and Raph lowered their respective weapons as April took a step back.

"April, it's not what it looks like." Casey protested as he took a step towards her. She shook her head, not wanting to hear his excuses.

"I can't believe that I actually believed that you were going to change, that you were going to choose me over bashing in heads. That I spent even one moment feeling guilty..." She shook her head. She was tempted to rip the engagement ring from her finger, throw it in his face, and tell him that they were over. It was the perfect excuse. Casey would never have to know that she had cheated on him with Donatello. She wouldn't have to destroy Casey's relationship with Don over the truth, or Raph's relationship with Don either. The only problem would be that April and Don would always know the truth, and she was unsure if she could live with that kind of guilt, especially if Casey took an active role in their child's life.

She heard Raph protest his friend's innocence as she turned.

"Okay April it is but...just lemme explain!" Casey yelled at her as she ran.

She needed to get out of the alley as fast as she could, go home and bury her head in her pillow until she could think straight again. Hopefully Casey would leave her alone until she could talk to him in a calm and collected manner, because if she talked to him now she knew she may say something she would regret later.

She could hear Casey running behind her, trying to catch up. She ran faster, the tears blinding her headlong flight, heedless of where she was going or what was going on around.

Time slowed.

April turned her head and looked at into the blinding headlights of the car that approached her at a startling speed. That she stopped to stare uncomprehendingly as the car approached was all on her. She heard screaming. It may have been her own voice, it may have been someone else screaming her name, April wasn't sure, but all noise was abruptly silenced as her body was hit by the unforgiving metal of the oncoming truck. She hit the pavement and rolled as pain exploded throughout her body in a red hot wave of agony.

She couldn't move. Her sight was beginning to darken around the edges as she struggled to breathe but couldn't. The thought that she would now never have to confront Casey slowly drifted through her head, but somehow death seemed too easy and cowardly.

* * *

><p><strong>I am evil I know, but I enjoy leaving chapters on cliffhangers;) Thoughts and opinions are always welcome. One more chapter after this.<strong>


	10. Hope: Crushed and Raised

**Hello again! DarkUnderworld here=)**

**So this is the final chapter of the story, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Again thank you to MarMar for letting me finish this for her and thank you to everyone who reviewd the last chapter. Thank you so much for your support! It is greatly appreciated=)**

**and now on with the show...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Reaction<span>**

**Donatello** looked at his cell phone in irritation. He was trying to carefully mix two volatile liquids together and one slip could end up blowing himself and the lab, up. This was of course an extreme exaggeration as the two liquids would only manage a small puff of smoke as its expenditure of energy, but this exaggeration was what he told himself would happen if he stopped to answer the phone. He looked at the number and saw Casey's number blinking with urgency. He ignored the call as he placed the stopper into the test tube and placed it gently into the rack in the mini fridge in his lab. He pulled off his gloves and threw them in the garbage.

He refused to call the muscle man back. He didn't care what was going on between him and April. He didn't want to hear him gush about how happy he was that he had learned that April was pregnant. He was determined to push April as far from his mind and heart as he could. She had obviously decided that she didn't want anything to do with any of them anymore and he couldn't be happier. In fact he was grateful, because now he no longer had to watch the object of his torment look at him with eyes filled with uncertainty and turmoil. She had made her bed, her choice, and now she had to live with it.

Don looked over his shoulder as Leo slowly entered his lab, his face pale and strained. "Donny." Leo began softly.

"I'm busy Leo." He said curtly as he turned and sat down in his computer chair, pulling himself up to his desk and focusing his attention of his computer screen. "Tell them congratulations or whatever from me." He said offhandedly as his heart clenched in pain.

Don was suddenly spun around in his chair. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the angry and stricken features of his oldest brother. "Congratulations? Really Donny? What the hell is wrong with you!" His brother asked angrily.

"What's the matter with you?" Don asked defensively as he tried to turn his chair back to his computer screen, but Leo wouldn't let him budge an inch. Donny stood angrily forcing Leo to move back.

"My problem is that I just told you that April was hit by a car and…"

Don didn't hear the rest of what Leo said. He had stopped listening when his brother had said 'hit by a car'. Don felt his vision go black as he fell to his knees in shock. "Is…is she okay?" He asked his voice shaking with controlled emotion. Tears had already begun to prick his eyes as he thought about his every action since the night he and April had spent the night together, and he regretted every one. He would never regret their night together, but he regretted his actions afterwards. He should have stayed with her until she woke in the morning so they could talk about what happened and what their actions would be afterwards. Instead he had run, like a coward, because he hadn't wanted to be embarrassed or worse, rejected. But what was April supposed to think? He had run out on her. She had probably believed that he had thought nothing of their sexual romp together and had accepted Casey's proposal because she thought that Don didn't care about her. His actions afterwards certainly gave proof to this theory.

He closed his eyes with regret trying to catch his brother's softly spoken words. April was in the hospital, she was in surgery and they didn't know if she was going to make it.

The lump that had welled up in his throat grew larger, cutting of his air, and suffocating him.

Leo helped him shakily to his feet. "Donny?" His brother asked in concern, but he just shook his head. Instead he pulled away from his brother and walked from his lab. He found Mikey and Master Splinter sitting in the living room both huddled around the phone that lay on the coffee table.

At that moment Raph walked into the lair. He was pale and shaking. Raph shook his head as they all looked at him, indicating that he had no more news to report on April's condition. Raph sat down heavily on the couch and began talking.

He and Casey had been out scouring the streets for a few more thugs to beat up as a last hurrah, since April didn't want Casey going out on vigilante duty anymore. That April had caught them doing this after Casey had promised not to, was horrible, because she had been so upset that she had run headlong into the path of an oncoming truck.

Raph hadn't followed Casey, only running when he heard the squeal of the tires. He had rounded the corner just in time to see April struck by the truck and go flying through the air like a broken doll. Afterwards he had been unable to do anything to help their friend, needing to stay in the shadows as a crowd of horrified onlookers rushed to help April who lay motionless, in the middle of the street.

Donny had sat down gingerly on the couch during Raph's recounting of the story and when his brother had finished Don stood and began to pace back and forth in fear filled agitation.

"I should go." Don said finally coming to a desicion.

"Donny you can't do anything." Leo said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know and I know that she is in the best possible hands she can be, but I just can't." He said with a shake of his head. He knew he was being illogical and irrational, but the need to be by her side was too overwhelming.

Leo put a hand on both of Donatello's shoulders and stood in front of him. "You can't do anything Donny, all we can do is wait." His brother insisted.

"I don't want to wait!" Don shouted at his brother trying to struggle past him. Don needed to see April, to get down on his knees in front of her and beg her to forgive him for being a total and complete ass, and tell her that if she wanted to be with Casey that he was okay with that and that she would always be his friend, no matter what.

"Donny." Leo growled giving him a push which caused Don to stumble back slightly. "What is the matter with you? You aren't even thinking straight!." Leo said as he blocked Don's path again.

"Of course he isn't thinking straight." Mikey's quiet voice broke through the oppressive strain of the room. "He loves her." Mikey stated.

"We all love her Mikey." Leo protested as Don fought hard against the tears that welled up in his eyes at Mikey's statement.

"**_We_** love her, Donny's _**in**_ love with her, big difference." Mikey pointed out softly.

Don's shoulders slumped in defeat. He could try to deny his brother's observation, but he couldn't.

"That's why Donny has been acting so cranky since Casey and April got engaged." Mikey said as if Don's feelings for April should have been obvious to everyone.

"But Case and April have been dating for years. That never bothered Donny before." Raph protested in confusion.

"That's because I never thought I had a chance with her before." Don shot back with irritation. Of course he had been bothered by April and Casey dating, he had just never allowed himself to hope that she would ever be more than just his friend...Until_ that_ night.

The silence of the room was palpable as his family stared at him, their eyes questioning. He realized that he had revealed too much and at the same time he felt a small trickle of relief run through him.

He realized that his brothers and father were still waiting for an answer from him in regards to his somewhat cryptic statement. Sudden shame blossomed within him as he realized the full enormity of his actions that night. Yes, he loved April, but she was still going out with Casey, who was supposed to be his friend, and he had betrayed this friendship, because that was what April did to him. She made him insane, but he knew that he liked that she did this to him.

Donatello walked to the couch and sat down slowly, his family still waiting or an explanation. "I love her." He began earnestly. "I think…I've probably always loved her. But I knew April would never look at me that way, so I was happy for her. But...Do you have any idea what it is like to be called over time after time to be her shoulder to cry on after her and Casey had a fight? It tore me up into little pieces, but I did it anyway because I was her friend. And this last time…" Don shook his head back and forth almost unable to continue. "This last time things were different. She didn't look at me like I was _just_ her friend. She looked at me like I was a man and I...I couldn't stop myself." His voice trailed off as he remembered his glorious night of passion with the woman he loved.

"Donny, what did you do?" Leo asked his voice sounding harsh and unforgiving.

Don turned his face away from the questioning eyes of his family. "I don't regret what I did. I know I should and I do to a certain extent, but not for the right reasons. If I could do it all over again, I would, in a second."

"Whadya do Donny?" Raph growled his fists clenched together in anger. "You kiss her?"

"Raphael." Their father snapped in warning as Raph shook out his anger slightly, acknowledging that this was not the right time for it.

Don remained silent as his family's eyes widened in shock and accusation. "I regret that I betrayed Casey, I do." He said with a hint of misery in his voice. "I know my actions were wrong and immoral, but…" His voice trailed off because there was no excuse for his actions. He had done what he had done because he had wanted to, and had foolishly believed that April would leave Casey for him.

Some of these thoughts and emotions must have broadcast themselves across his face because Mikey stood and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to her Mikey." Don said desperately to his family. "I need to make things right between us because I have been furious with her for choosing Casey, and that wasn't right because I never asked her for more, I just left. And now…I may never be able to make this right." His voice broke with grief and regret.

The phone chose that moment to break the strained silence of the room with a clamouring ring. Don looked at the device with trepidation and knew that he couldn't answer it. Leo finally stepped forward, opening the phone, and listening to whoever was on the other line. His brother's face went serious and then grim. Don buried his head in his hands letting the tears that he had been repressing finally fall.

Leo finally closed the phone with a snap. Donatello looked up at his brother hoping, no, praying, that his tearful reaction was unwarrented.

Leo looked at them grimly. "She's out of surgery, and she is going to be okay. She had a few broken ribs, and a punctured lung, but..." Leo took a deep breath as if his next words were painful for him to utter. "But April might lose her baby."

Donatello felt his heart drop to his knees. He closed his eyes in misery. He knew April well enough to know that once the shock of being pregnant wore off, that she would have embraced the idea of motherhood. He swallowed down his fear and hoped that she wouldn't have to suffer the tragedy of losing the baby.

"Donny, did you know?" Leo asked him sharply as Don nodded wretchedly in response. "Is the baby yours?" His brother asked more gently after a slight pause.

Donatello shook his head. "Casey's." He answered in a barely audible voice.

His family nodded. "Casey says that April is going to be out of the hospital in a couple of weeks, depending on how fast she recovers." Leo informed them. "And I think maybe it would be a good idea to stay away from both April and Casey for a while." Leo paused a moment and then continued. "All of us." Leo said looking pointedly at both Raph and Don.

Don hung his head in shame and nodded. He stood then, slowly walking to his room. He knew that eventually his brothers and his father would want to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Don didn't think that he would be able to sleep, he didn't want to, but found that he managed to fall into an exhausted slumber anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>April<strong> blurrily opened her eyes.

She was drifting through a constant sea of dulled pain. Her first thought as she regained consciousness was: _I'm Alive!_

The thought was an incredible relief until she remembered the truck and her pregnancy. Fearfully she moved her hand towards her belly, but this progress was halted as a firm, warm hand gripped her own. She turned her head sharply and encountered Casey's relieved, warm gaze.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Casey asked gently.

April looked into Casey's kind eyes and felt...nothing. She appreciated that he was there, but it was a pair of deep set brown eyes contrasted by a slash of amethyst, that she longed for.

"Casey..." She said as she remembered what she had been reaching for a moment earlier. She pulled her hand away and set it on her belly.

Casey looked at her with worried eyes. "The doctors say that you and the baby should be fine."

April nodded as relief flowed gently through her like a welcoming spring. "How long have I been here?" She asked him as she tried not to shift too much in the uncomfortable bed. Doing so tended to shoot blazing sparks of pain across her chest.

"Three days." Casey answered promptly. "April, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have chased you or lied to you and I'm sorry." He said earnestly.

April shook her head as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "Casey, I was going to tell you..." She began but Casey cut her off.

"I know." He said squeezing her hand tightly again. "I get it why you wouldn't tell me about the baby. You didn't think that I was gonna change and I guess you were right." April opened her mouth to protest but Casey continued to talk. "I was only doin' it as a last hurrah before you an' me got hitched, but I know I was just foolin' myself. I probably wouldn't be able to stop. But I would have tried." He said earnestly. "For you...for our kids. I know I can change." Casey gathered both of her hands into his large, calloused ones. "Please April, just give me another chance." He begged her.

April looked into Casey's earnestly pleading gaze and fought back the tears that threatened to fall, but knew what she had to do. She gave Casey's hand a gentle squeeze. "Casey, I love you, and I will always love you." She began gently, "But I am not**_ in_ **love with you anymore."

He looked at her in shock, her words having surprised him. "Listen, April…" He began but she cut him off.

"Casey," April said trying to gather her courage to say what needed to be said. "When we fought that one night and you left me after I gave you that ultimatum of either being with me or being a vigilante, there was a huge part of me that didn't think you were coming back. You had to go and think about it. I was devestated and...I turned to someone. It was then thay I realized then that I didn't love you anymore."

Casey froze. April couldn't even tell if he was still breathing he sat in the chair so still and unmoving. He blinked slowly and shook his head as if he couldn't process what she had just told him. "Who?" Casey growled as he let go of her hands roughly.

April shook her head. "That doesn't matter Casey, I messed everything up, with you, with him, but I don't want to live a lie anymore."

Casey stood angrily, his fists clenched to his sides in white knuckled anger. "Who was it?" He asked his voice low and deadly.

April shook her head. "I am leaving New York when I get out of the hospital. If you want to still be in our child's life I accept that, if you don't, I accept that too." April said as Casey breathed in deeply, his icy blue eyes full of betrayal and anger.

"I'll find him April," He said ignoring what she had said, his mind too focused on her betrayal. "And when I do I am going to beat him into a tiny, bloody pulp." Casey promised as he stormed from her room in a furious rage.

April closed her eyes in relief, glad that Casey would not waste any more time thinking about her, and thankful she hadn't told Casey who she had cheated on him with. She knew that Casey would never suspect Donny so she knew he would be safe from Casey's wrath. April only hoped that when she got out of the hospital that Casey would have moved all of his stuff from her apartment, so that there wouldn't be any awkwardness or fighting, because she didn't want to fight anymore.

April closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Donatello<strong> heard a commotion coming from the living room. He frowned and walked from his lab, curious as to what the ruckus was about. Don felt himself start in surprise at seeing Casey in the lair, though he knew he shouldn't really be too surprised. It was possible that Casey had an update about April and had come to tell them in person since they hadn't seen him in the three days since the car accident. Don stopped just outside his lab, Casey and Raph oblivious to his presence.

"Come on Case." Raph said trying to calm the big man down. Casey looked agitated and angry.

"She cheated on me Raph!" Casey yelled in fury and Don felt the blood drain from his face.

"Come on Case." Raph said gently. "I know, but I can't have you beatin' the snot outta Donny, even if he does deserve it." Raph grumbled.

Casey looked down at Raph in shock as betrayal rolled through his eyes. "You knew!" Casey took a step back from Raph. "And whadaya mean Donny?"

"Uh…" Raph said as he looked over his shoulder and Don caught his brother's eye. "You didn't know?" Raph squeaked, but Casey's attention was already focused on Don.

"Some friend you are." Casey growled though Don didn't know if Casey was talking to him or Raph.

"Case." Raph pulled on Casey's arm and got an angry punch to the shoulder for his efforts.

"You should have told me…bro." Casey said angrily to Raph, his voice dripping with betrayal.

"I didn't know!" Raph protested. "I just found out."

Casey launched himself across the room with a loud roar of fury. Don didn't move to protect himself against the bigger man's assault. Don figured he deserved whatever Casey was going to do to him.

Casey's fist connected with Don's jaw, sending him crashing to the floor in a painful heap. Raph held the bigger man back while Mikey appeared out of nowhere and helped.

Casey stopped fighting against Don's brothers and motioned that he was done. He straightened out his clothing as Mikey helped Don to stand. Don gently shook his baby brother off.

"I'm sorry Casey." Don apologized softly. "Nothing I can ever say will excuse my actions, but...I love her."

"And you think that makes it okay!" Casey asked with a furious shake of his head.

"Of course not!" Don protested.

"You're a deceitful bastard." Casey growled, pointing his finger at Don ferociously.

Don narrowed his eyes at the bigger man."And I got tired of picking up the pieces each and every time you walked out on her." Don replied his own anger flaring to life. Casey opened his mouth but Don continued. "She deserves better than you." He growled and then put in softly. "She deserves better than me too."

Casey glared at him angrily and shook his head in frustration. "I can't listen to this shit anymore." He snapped, quickly turning and striding away. He paused for a moment and threw over his shoulder. "As soon as she's out, April's leavin' New York." He said as he angrily stalked away.

Don felt his shoulders slump. "I don't want to hear it Raph." Don said as he headed back to his lab and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

Don didn't understand. April had told Casey that she had cheated on him, but not who she had been with. April had to know that if she told Casey, that Casey would leave her. And now April had just lost Casey, who was the father of her child._But why did she tell Casey and destroy the future they were going to have together?_ And why was she leaving New York?__ He wondered bleakly at this last thought.

Don had lost her. Not that he had ever really had her; only for a glorious hour had she ever really been his.

* * *

><p><strong>April<strong> finished signing her release papers, handing the clipboard back to the woman who had the authority to finally let her out of the hospital. She was still battered, bruised and sore, but she was allowed to go home. She had been in the hospital for two weeks and she wanted to go home, pack some things and get as far away from New York as fast possible.

Casey hadn't come back during her two week stay, not that she had been expecting him to, but she had felt the absence of his presence anyway.

"You ready April?" Casey's voice asked from over her shoulder. She froze but shook herself out of it. Casey would never be here to pick her up. He hated her now, just like Donatello.

"April." Casey's voice came over her shoulder again and she quickly turned in surprise. She winced in pain, but strong hands helped to steady her.

She looked up in shock at Casey who smiled kindly down at her. "Casey!" She exclaimed in astonishment.

"Hey April." Casey said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she bent down to collect her bag. Casey was faster and hefted the bag over his shoulder, offering her a supportive arm.

"Pickin' you up." He said as if the answer was obvious.

"You know what I mean." She said as he led her through down the hallway and outside to his van.

Casey turned and faced her as they stood together on the sidewalk. "I know…I did a lot of thinking. I was mad, really, really mad and felt really hurt. Punched Donny in the face, made me feel a little better. But..."

"Casey!" April said in worry as her eyes widened in horror as fear ripped through her.

"He's fine." Casey waved off her concern. "Thing is I did a lot of thinkin' and I realized that…I messed up too. It doesn't make what you did okay or hurt any less, but I shoulda never just walked out on ya. You asked me for a choice and I left to go think about it when the choice shoulda been obvious. An' I know tha' we can't be together any more, but...I still wanna be in my kid's life, so that means it's best if you an' me can get along."

April felt tears prick her eyes. 'Thank you Casey." She said earnestly as Casey helped her into his van. "You can drop me off at my apartment." She told him as he got behind the wheel.

"Uh-huh." Casey said as he pulled into traffic. April closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep.

April woke just as she felt the van pull to a stop. She blinked around in surprise as she took in the dim lighting and brick covered walls.

Casey had driven her to the lair.

"Casey!" She hissed in shocked anguish as she slouched down in her seat which sent searing pain bursting to life across her chest.

"It's okay April." Casey said as he opened his door and slid from the seat.

Raph approached the van with his hands held up in surrender, or showing Casey that he was unarmed. Raph looked suspicious but listened to what Casey had to say. Raph nodded as Casey walked back to the van. Casey helped her out even as she protested. "Casey, Donny hates me. He has a right to hate me, just like you, I..." She whispered urgently to him as he waved her off.

Raph had vanished but a moment later Don came running into the garage, panic written across his face and a fire extinguisher prepped and ready in his hands.

"April?" Donatello asked in shock as he slowly realized that whatever Raph had said to him had been a lie to get him to come into the garage.

April looked over her shoulder and found that Casey had vanished somewhere leaving her and Don alone.

"Donny, I.." But she never got a chance to finish. Don dropped the fire extinguisher with a loud clatter and was across the room before she could even blink.

He gathered her up gently in his arms. "I'm sorry April. I am so sorry for everything I did and said. I thought I had lost you and then I heard that you were leaving." He pulled back and looked at her earnestly. "Please don't leave. Please don't leave _me_." He begged.

April felt her heart soar with relief and joy as she leaned in and kissed Donatello with a love and a passion that she knew would last a lifetime.

She had too many things to say to him, too many apologies to give. Her frenzied mind was too full to think so she said the only thing she could think of to say. She pulled away and looked at him "I love you Donny."

"I love you too April." Don said with a smile full of pure love and joy as he clutched her to him as tightly as he dared.

April closed her eyes as she breathed in the gentle scent of him. She knew that their life together was not always going to be smooth or easy; there would always be bumps in the road and struggles to overcome, but with Don by her side, she knew that she would always be happy, regardless of what challenges were thrown their way.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed. Thoughts and opinions are always welcome!=)<strong>


End file.
